


Breaking It, Making It

by Senket



Series: House Dynamics [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-04
Updated: 2011-05-04
Packaged: 2017-11-16 14:18:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/540357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Senket/pseuds/Senket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg breaks up with Gregson; Mycroft is less than disappointed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking It, Making It

Leaning back against the wall, Mycroft read through his History of Magic textbook slowly, a quill scratching away as he dictated notes. The air in the cavernous prefect bathroom seemed to hum around him, ready to serve, to adopt whatever smell he would like, warm itself up or cool itself down. It stilled and quieted when the door scraped open. Mycroft glanced up when Greg Lestrade stormed in, his eyes lingering over the boy's crooked tie and scratched prefect badge before moving up to his face. "And Miss Gregson?"

"Not coming," Greg grumbled, moving to the line of sparkling marble sinks to peer into the mirror, irritably combing back his too-long fringe. Mycroft wasn't surprised.

Greg was already pretty at fifteen but he hardly seemed to have noticed- his school mates had, but he took their regard as friendly teasing- only the Gryffindors were direct enough to hit on him and he'd grown up with them, so they seemed hardly serious to him. Beatrice noticed. She had changed in the past two years; no longer was she a tomboyish rough-and-tumble girl that broke into old buildings with Greg, shrieking with laughter. She now woke an hour early to fix her face and straighten her hair every morning, rolling up her skirts and disappearing into the bathroom with other girls. They were quite the star couple, the new Gryffindor prefects, and Beatrice seemed quite irritated that he wasn't as proud of that fact as she was. It didn't help that Greg was just as interested in sex as he had been when they were thirteen.

At least as far as she could tell.

Greg didn't exactly want to tell her he was mostly thinking about sex with the sixth-year Hufflepuff prefect he usually did rounds with. The tall, lithe, blond, very male prefect he did rounds with. (He couldn't count how many fantasies involved Charlie tripping him into corners, pinning him down and having his way with him while Greg had to bite back his cries, prowling ghosts and professors nearby to catch them if he was too loud.) 

Mycroft didn't have to be told about any of that; he was practically all-seeing, particularly when it came to the Gryffindor couple that affectionately called themselves his lackeys. He'd come across Greg and Charles Mayforth in his own rounds, noted the flushed color in his friend's cheek, the wide pupils, the way he would shift uncomfortably from foot to foot. (Felt the responding flash of half-formed jealousy.)

"Is it permanent?"

Greg huffed in answer, turning to face the younger boy, leaning back against the sink. "Probably."

Mycroft flashed a calming smile, marking his page before shutting the book in his lap, placing it beside his notes as the quill stilled itself. "You'll be friends again soon."

Greg shrugged, sauntering closer to drop down beside Mycroft, crinkling his trousers. "If you think so, its probably true."

"Now now, Lestrade. My word is hardly gospel."

Snorting, Greg shook his head. "I wonder about that, sometimes." He reached across the shorter, rounder boy to snatch up the unfinished notes, leafing through them without really reading. "We'll figure it out, I suppose."

Mycroft smiled, inclining his head with something like a boy's imitation of benevolence. "Of course you will."


End file.
